Phinbella Drama
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Story requested by phinbella11 / anyone on youtube cheek out my channel /channel/ CoreyPeters100 Follow me on twitter @CoreyPeters4 and like me on facebook /corey.peters.9081


Phineas and Ferb were working on new thing they could make and sell when Isabella and the girls (Gretchen, Adyson and Ginger) showed up. Hey Phineas. Sup Izzy we wanted to see if you guys needed help. Sure. The girls were helping the boys build and Isabella was still flirting with Phineas which he didn't notice. Phineas turned to Isabella and said Izzy will you go get me the spanner from Ferb. As soon as Isabella walked away Adyson went over to Phineas and asked So Phineas what are you doing after this. I only do one project a day.

Well how about you and me go out to dinner. The other girl were looking on they couldn't believe Adyson would ask Phineas out. Sure Adyson why not Phineas responded. Adyson walked back over to the other girls and she saw Isabella was on her way back. Adyson what are you thinking Gretchen asked. Adyson replied I was thinking if Isabella wont ask Phineas out I would I like Phineas two but i put that aside because Isabella knew him first but she had her chance and after tonight Phineas will be mine.

Phineas didn't feel right telling Isabella about his date with Adyson but he didn't know why. Later that day when Phineas and Adyson were nearing the end of the date Phineas asked the waiter for the bill. Oh your paying I will have to pay you back. You don't have to do that. I wasn't talking about money she said siting on Phineas' lap and started rubbing his crotch. Adyson this is our first date. I know let make it a night of firsts she said before kissing Phineas French style.

After paying the bill and leaving the restaurant Phineas and Adyson went to her house and up to her bedroom. Adyson pulled down Phineas' pants and under pants and reveled his huge cock. Adyson smiled and said wow Phineas your huge. Phineas stated blushing and said thanks. Adyson took off her skirt and panties and showed her pussy off in full view to Phineas. Do you like me so far Phineas. Yes yes I do he replied. Well there is more to show off she said as she stated unbuttoning her shirt. Phineas took off his shirt two.

Adyson took her her shirt then with nothing on but her bra she turned and said I will jet you take off my bra Phineas. Phineas reached out and unhooked Adyson's bra. She dropped the bra on the floor and turned and smiled when she saw Phineas just stand and stair at her with him mouth open. Adyson walked over to he dresser and got her Fireside Girls beret and put it on then walked back over to Phineas. Why did you put on your old beret. I always imagined my first time wearing my Fireside girl uniform an the is part of the uniform.

Oh ok. She smiled and then knelt down in front of Phineas grabbed hold of his huge cock and then stated sucking it. after a while Phineas said oh Adyson that is so good i'm going to cum. Phineas shot his cum into Adyson's mouth and she swallowed the cum. Adyson got up off the floor and lied down on her bed and said come on Phineas fuck me now. Phineas got above Adyson and then drove his huge cock into her pussy and trusted back and forward and after a while Phineas shot a load of cum into Adyson's pussy.

Phineas continued fucking Adyson and he came in her again and again. Phineas and Adyson kissed and feel asleep in each others arms. A few days later Phineas and Ferb were working on another project Isabella was helping then but since she found out about Phineas and Adyson she hadn't spoke to Phineas directly. As they were working Adyson walked into the yard. Hey Phineas she said before kissing him in full view of Isabella who looked away when she saw the kiss.

Adyson took Phineas by his hand and said Phineas I have something to tell you. Ok. I'm pregnant. Phineas was a little shock but then he said well considering how many times I came inside you without a condom on it really cant be a surprise. No no it cant. Well the only thing for us to do is get married but I don't have a ring. Phineas I don't need a ring i just want you as my husband and for us and our baby to be family. Ok i will say it my family and I will have my sister plan it and decided when I was 10 that she would plan my wedding.

That is fine with me by the way oh Isabella I want you to be my maid of honor. For what? me and Phineas are getting married because i'm pregnant and of course he loves me. Isabella had to swallow her feeling for Phineas and agree. Thank you I see you all soon Adyson said as she left. Phineas went to tell his parents and his sister and brother in law the news. As soon as Phineas left Isabella started crying and said oh Ferb now I have lost Phineas forever i don't know what to do with myself now.

Ferb knew how Isabella felt he lost Vanessa to some guy named Monty who Ferb didn't know. Ferb started patting Isabella on the shoulder then offered a hug which Isabella took as they broke the hug Isabella kissed Ferb before Ferb could say or do anything Isabella kissed him again. Isabella then unzipped Ferb's jeans and pulled down his underpants. Ferb try to stop Isabella but she would not stop. She started sucking Ferb's cock. Now Ferb didn't want Isabella to stop.

Phineas came back out to the yard and say Isabella sucking Ferb's cock when he saw this he went back inside. Ferb shot a load of cum into Isabella's mouth which she swallowed Isabella stood up reached up under her dress and pulled down and off her panties. Isabella then pushed Ferb down on to the grass then got above him and slide his cock as far into her pussy as it would go. Ferb was fucking Isabella after a while Ferb told Isabella he was coming and she go off him and said get up.

Ferb stood up and Isabella got down and grabbed cock and moved her hand back and forward. Isabella had her mouth open and Ferb shot his cum some went in her mouth but the rest went all over her face. So Ferb is it a good choice Isabella asked. Is what a good choice? My choice to become a hooker after Phineas' wedding you can fuck me again but next time you will have to pay. Isabella no come on don't become a hooker because off this don't become one at all. Sorry Ferb my mine is maid up I'll see you at the wedding.

Six Months Later

The week of Phineas' wedding Isabella visited the doctors. Isabella why do you want this operation. Well Dr Hirano after Phineas' wedding i'm become a hooker. Why? I have no reasons not to Phineas is getting married to Adyson who i thought was my friend. Why is Phineas marrying her and not you. She is Pregnant with his child. How long? Six months. Wait Adyson came to me six months ago and i told her she wasn't pregnant. What? no she would have come back if she was she must be faking.

Isabella got up and said I got to tell Phineas she rushed out and she headed to the Flynn Fletcher house. When Isabella got to the house Phineas, the Flynn Fletcher family and Adyson where their finish up the wedding plans. Isabella ran into the house and said Phineas wait Adyson is lying to you Isabella reached up under Adyson's shirt and pulled out an other shirt that was in a she not pregnant Linda said in shock. No Dr Hirano told me when I saw her earlier.

Adyson went to slap Isabella but Phineas caught her hand and pull off the engagement ring. Get out of this house you lying bitch Phineas yelled. Adyson took her second shirt from Isabella and headed for the door. Phineas I hope you will be very happy with your girlfriend Isabella, Adyson said as she left. Phineas turned to Isabella and said why did she call you my girlfriend? Well Phineas I guess you should know I always had a huge crush on you which I still do but if you don't feel the same I'll move on but I just need to know.

Phineas walked over to Isabella and put the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her. As soon as they broke the kiss Phineas said I always loved you two and then they kissed again. So are you two going to use the wedding Candace asked. Phineas broke the kiss looked at Isabella and smiled and she smiled back they Phineas said Yes yes we are using the wedding. So that Sunday Phineas and Isabella got Married and went to Paris on their honeymoon.


End file.
